


I'm just trying to tell the truth

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom! Evan, Cumslut! Evan, Fingering, Kleinsen, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, top! Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Evan and Jared are writing the letters and suggestiveness goes too far.





	I'm just trying to tell the truth

Evan paced anxiously around his room as he tried to figure out how the letters should go. Jared was sitting by the taller boys computer thinking of ways to lighten the mood. He wanted to help Evan any way he could and he could tell Evan was borderline hyperventilating about the whole situation.

But I should tell you that I think of you each night

I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight

"Why would you write that?" Evan asked rather annoyed that Jared was not taking this seriously.

"I'm just trying to tell the truth" Jared said as he tried to act as cool as possible. Evan pretended not to notice the not so faint blush that appeared on the shorter boys cheeks.

I gotta tell ya life without ya has been hard

"Hard?" Jared snorted.

Has been bad.

"Bad?"

HAS BEEN ROUGH Evan typed in all caps by accident.

"Kinky!" Jared said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Evan just face palmed as he tried to seem annoyed. Truthfully, silly as Jared was acting Evan found his friends suggestiveness kinda hot. The taller boy soon recognized a tent forming in his pants. He quickly dismissed these thoughts however as he tried to focus on the task on hand. 

"Uh, Ev?"

"y-yeah Jare?"

"Do you have a boner?" Jared asked without wasting any time.

"Jeez Jared would it kill you to not be so forward"

"No, but it just might kill you." Jared said as he motioned to Evan's now way to tight jeans.

"Asshole" Evan said as he made his way to the door. He figured he would try to relieve himself in the bathroom to save any shred of dignity he had left.

"Where you going?" Jared asked, his voice significantly lower pitch than before.

"I-I was just gonna go to the bathroom and-" Evan tried to explain but the shorter boy was having none of it. He swiftly grabbed Evan's wrist as he pulled him closer. The taller boy, now pressed firmly against his friend took note of two things.

Jared was straining against his jeans as well

Jared had the most beautiful blue eyes Evan was sure he would ever see.

In a split decision, Evan leaned down to connect their lips. He turned his head slightly as he took the shorter boys bottom lip into his mouth. He bit down gently and made quick work of massaging the bite with his tongue as he heard Jared whimper slightly. Jared parted his lips and met Evans tongue eagerly with his own as he allowed his hands to travel lower down the taller boys spine. He gave the blond boy's ass a light squeeze as their tongues battled for dominance. When Jared heard Evan moan, he fought back a smirk as he pushed him up against the wall. 

Evan wanted to give into the sensation but he reminded himself he needed to work Jared up just a little bit more. He effortlessly picked the shorter boy up and turned so Jared was now against the wall. The shorter boy subconciously wrapped his legs around the taller boys waist as they continued to kiss. Evan curled his tongue around the brown haired boys as he held back a smirk of his own. Jared was moaning again and Evan couldn't seem to get enough of the sound. The taller boy shifted their position once more as he practically threw Jared onto the bed. He placed a hand on his chest as as he leaned forward to reconnect their lips. He began to suck on the shorter boys tongue as he felt the latter buck his hips. It took all of his strength but Jared managed to flip the two over as he pinned Evan's wrists above his head.

"Baby boy who are you trying to fool?" Jared asked smugly as his lips barely ghosted over Evans. When the taller boy reached upwards, Jared denied him and instead placed his lips onto his neck. Evan was practically writhing beneath the boy as he sucked dark hickeys into his pale skin. Jared tightened his grip only slightly as he continued his work.

"J-jere I need you" Evan panted.

"I got you baby boy." Jared said as he helped the boy out of his shirt. He then moved lower and unbuttoned Evan's pants and quickly yanked them down.

"You have t-to many clothes" Evan stated as he began to feel self conscious.

"I do? what are you gonna do about it?" Jared teased.

Evan sat up and wasted no time tugging the shirt off of the shorter boy. He then moved lower and without breaking eye contact, he took the button of Jared's pants into his mouth and worked it open. He then shoved the pants off roughly and motioned for Jared to sit on the edge of his bed. Evan dropped to his knees and made eye contact with the shorter boy as he licked teasingly up his clothed length while his fingers ghosted over the waistband. He gently pulled down Jared's boxers and took his tip into his mouth. Jared snaked his hand into Evan's hair to urge him to continue. The taller boy just swirled his tongue around the head and pulled off to thumb circles around his slit. 

"Ev, please" Jared panted. The blond boy wrapped his lips around his friends cock once more. He began to move lower and wrapped his hand around what he could not reach. He reached lower to cup his balls as he took more of Jared into his mouth. He soon began to deep throat the shorter boy and made sure to hum around his dick to increase his pleasure.

"Ev.. m'close" Jared stated. The boy pulled off immediately and moved to lay down on his bed with his legs spread invitingly towards the shorter boy.

"N-need you" Evan said as he pumped his own cock lazily. Jared was on top of him in seconds, kissing all the way down from his lips to his navel.

"You got lu-"

"Top drawer"

Jared reached into the nightstand and popped the cap of the lube. He warmed some up in his hands and slowly eased one finger into the blond boy.

"Shit Jere, just like that"

Soon enough, Jared added a second finger and began to scissor the writhing boy beneath him. He curled his fingers upwards to find Evans bundle of nerves.

"F-fuck ah p-please fuck me Jared!" Evan moaned as he pushed back against the shorter boys fingers. 

Jared did not need to be told twice. He quickly lined himself up with Evan's hole and began to push in.

"S-shit Jared wait I need a minute" Evan said trying to get used to the sensation. Jared reached down and pulled Evan into a kiss to try and help him feel better. Evan relaxed slightly he focused on the feeling of Jared's tongue curling around his own. 

"m'ready" Evan said finally and Jared pushed in all the way. Jared took Evans hands into his own as he interlocked their fingers. He slowly began to thrust and Evan was hungrily meeting his hips with his own.

"Jared faster please!"

Jared began to snap his hips faster until his cock was buried deep into Evans ass. He shifted slightly and pulled Evans leg onto his shoulder so he could hit a certain spot.

"Jared! Ah fuck" Evan said as Jared hit his prostate. Jared quickened his pace again as he reached downwards to stroke Evan's member. Evan was frantically pushing back onto Jared's cock as he got lost in the feeling. Jared sped up his movements and began to jerk the taller boy off even faster.

"I'm c-close" Evan panted.

"I am too babe" Jared said as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. He thumbed Evan's slit and roughly snapped his hips.

"Jere!" Evan screamed as he came. Thick spurts of cum landed on his stomach and Jared's hand. Jared came with a grunt as he spilled inside the taller boy.

"S-shit m'sorry" Jared said as he realized what he did. Evan just pulled the shorter boy down for another kiss as he pulled out.

"s'okay I l-like it"

"Who would've guessed Evan Hansen was a total cumslut?" Jared said with a laugh. Evan's face went red as he tried to catch his breath.

"aw c'mon Ev I'm just messing with you its actually pretty hot."

Evan just rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled the shorter boy closer to him. They didn't have to think of feelings or anything else right now, they could do that later. He pulled Jared closer to his chest and kissed his forehead as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and any of my others feel free to message me on tumblr for requests! @dearmicahmell


End file.
